


Jesper vs The Crow Agenda

by britishflower



Category: Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli, Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Kaz is known as Jazz hands, M/M, Simon vs AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-09 23:06:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13491702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishflower/pseuds/britishflower
Summary: Jesper Fahey has been emailing a boy simply called Merchling for almost an entire year. When Kaz, Jazz hands, bastard of the Ketterdam high school home to the Barrels, finds out about Jes' secret. It becomes a panic to hiding Merchling's identity and his own secret. He'll be thrown to the Fjerand's wolves unless he does something for Kaz to keep it hidden.





	1. Son of a bitch

Sometimes Jesper forgot why he disliked Kaz so much. That was until the brown haired teen sat next to him in the library.  
"So Who's Merchling?"  
Jesper was surprised by the question, he had looked over so quickly the muscles in his neck threatened to break "Repeat that?" he asked.  
Kaz wasn't looking at him, just focusing on the same spot where an invisible smudge on his crow head cane "You've been emailing a boy nicknamed Merchling for the past year, seems like the two of you have a thing going on."  
"How did you find that out?"  
"My Wraith, she knows all secrets that I know."  
Jesper could never hate Inej, he could hate Kaz though. Kaz and his stupid all-knowing self. The black boy groaned as his head bumped on the wooden table "Fuuuuuck," he said.  
Kaz didn't give off any emotion "So why exactly do you call yourself Gunslinger?"  
"None of your business."  
"Everything is my business Jesper, secrets are what make a person but they can break a person just as easily."  
"Why are you bothering me?"  
"I have a proposition for you that can help us both."  
Jesper lifted his head slightly. Kaz's dark eyes were staring at him waith a single thing in through them. Son of a bitch. Scheming face. Jes sat up straighter "What is it?" he asked.  
Kaz let a small smile creep over his face "I need some errands to be done," the bastard said. Jesper didn't say anything but Kaz had already knew has answer. He rose and walked away, his cane thumped softly against the carpet.  
Jesper watched as Inej appear from behind a book shelf and followed after the boy. Saints, what had he gotten dragged into?


	2. Sincerely Merchling/Gun

FROM: Merchlingvan.beepbeep@gmail.com  
TO: bi-gun-sexual@gmail.com  
DATE: Sept 4 at 4:23 PM  
SUBJECT: Saints, school is hard

_Dear Gun,_

_Saints, I want to forget today. Lemme sum it up: Just peachy except not. My brain feels like its been fried. It doesn't really help with after-school band practice and the KetterDAMN ton of walking. Also I think that Kaz kid is stalking me again (Ugh Creepy). I've got a stack of homework that needs to be done before dinner._  
_Anyway how has your day been? Hopefully your mind doesn't feel like someone has place a small bomb in it._

 _Sincerely,_  
_Merchling_

  
FROM: Bi-gun-sexual@gmail.com  
TO: Merchlingvan.beepbeep@gmail.com  
DATE: Sept 4 at 4:26 PM  
SUBJECT: Re: Saints school is hard

 _Dear Merchling,_  
  
_Your day sounds simply peachy (SEE I CAN DO IT TOO) Yeah no Kaz is creepy in general, rumor has it that he bit a kid once in the third grade and stole his pants. PLUS HE HAS A LIMP HOW DO YOU GET A LIMP AND STILL IN HIGHSCHOOL??? Anyway I think my day was by far worst since Creepo Kaz has got his sights locked on me._  
_Oh my saints did you hear about the accident in the chem lab? Two kids got into an argument and let their expeiment explode!_

 _Sincerely,_  
_Gun_

  
FROM: Merchlingvan.beepbeep@gmail.com  
TO: bi-gun-sexual@gmail.com  
DATE: Sept 4 at 5:03 PM  
SUBJECT: KA-BLAM

_1) I have a theory that Kaz has a disease in that leg cause its possible._

_2) Oh yeah I heard about that. I thought someone had set off a bomb in school. It worried me for a bit there with all that accidental explosions stuff in the news. Or maybe I naturally that jumpy? I've been told that by a few of my (not) friends._  
_I question why I am friends with them sometimes. They're all so weird! But I will not burden you with my troublesome friends._

_Sincerely,_

_Merchling_

  
FROM: bi-gun-sexual@gmail.com  
TO: Merchlingvan.beepbeep@gmail.com  
DATE: Sept 4 at 5:07 PM  
SUBJECT: Re: KA-BLAM

_Dear Merchling,_

_1) Possibly. One of us should ask or find out._

_2) I don't mind, I'd die to hear about your weirdos because I've got some weird ass friends myself. Kaz is one of them. Gasp! I am friends with creepo! I am so glad he doesn't know about what I'm calling him. He would actually murder me if he knew at all._  
_So I guess like Inej (Creepo's nice friend) says "This will have no echoes."_

 _Sincerely,_  
_Gun_

 


End file.
